


Turbulences

by GreenGoofmon



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGoofmon/pseuds/GreenGoofmon
Summary: What happens when the plane you're on is about to crash? Will you finally be able to admit your feelings for the woman you love before it's too late?
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	Turbulences

_  
To prepare for the emergency landing keep your heads between your knees and stay down until the plane comes to a stop!_  
The stewardess's urgent but slightly shaky request echoed through the quietness. The plane vibrated and had Tobin's thoughts spinning out of control. 

This was happening. They were on a plane with two engines malfunctioning mid air. The huge aircraft suddenly nothing more than a glider, slowly descending. Tobin's hand was tightly clasped around Christen's. 

Another powerful jerk had her tightening her grip around her best friend's soft hand, as the plane's nose dived down. Both women sat highly alert, ready to get into position. The captain had informed the passengers about the plane's condition about 10 minutes ago. They would try to keep the plane up in the air as long as possible to land at the closest military base, not being able to reach the airport. 

Christen had taken Tobin's hand immediately, thumb gently rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand.  
"It's going to be okay, Tobs," she had said with a small smile to ease her worries. It was funny how things turn out sometimes. More often than not it was Tobin who comforted her best friend during one of her anxiety attacks.

Right now though, Christen was calm. Tobin wasn't a fan of flying in general. She wouldn't admit it out loud but Christen knew. Christen knew everything about her...  
except one tiny detail:  
Tobin was head over heels in love with her. She had been for years.

The aircraft descended quicker now and a short glance out of the window told Tobin everything she needed to know. The trees on the ground became more and more defined within seconds. She prayed they'd make it to the runway, not crashing into the huge forest that seemed to surround the area. 

"Look at me, Toby," Christen said quietly, drawing her attention back from the window, those captivating green eyes meeting Tobin's. God, she loved the other woman so much. Her heart clenched in her chest at the thought of her Christen being on this goddamn plane. Sweet and innocent Christen. Tobin sent a silent prayer to god to protect this amazing woman next to her.

The next jolt, that had the plane shaking violently, was so strong that Tobin was certain the force would've made them hit the ceiling if it weren't for their seat belts.  
Her blood ran cold.  
What if they didn't make it? What if the plane crashed and Tobin would never be able to tell her the truth?

What if Christen will never know how much Tobin loved her? The thought became unbearable for the midfielder, completely overwhelming. She needed to tell her. She had to tell Christen, it was now or never!

"Chris, I-"  
_Brace for impact!!_  
The captain's voice cut her off before she even had the chance to confess her feelings.  
Another violent jerk and for a moment Tobin thought she saw a tree top through the window as she ducked down and closed her eyes, the pressure of Christen's hand the only thing grounding her. 

Tobin saw her life flash before her eyes, allowing her to see a few more last glimpses of lost chances to tell Christen about her feelings. Her thoughts consumed by the beautiful forward...

_"I broke up with Shirley," Tobin confessed nervously.  
Christen stared at her with wide eyes.  
"Y-you have? Why?" The younger woman asked, her voice almost a whisper.  
Because I'm in love with you and I couldn't ignore my feelings anymore.  
"I- because it- it became too much with the long distance."  
Idiot.  
Christen nodded understandingly, laying her hand softly on Tobin's knee.  
"I'm sorry it didn't work out with you guys. You'll find someone else, someone who's perfect for you."  
Tobin nodded.  
I already have. _

_***_

_Christen smiled at her, the corners of her eyes crinkling, so full of joy. They had just won the World Cup together. Tobin had her arm wrapped around the forward's shoulder, both of them sharing this intimate moment among the other players as confetti rained down on them._

_There was something in the way Christen looked at her that made Tobin's heart skip a beat. Maybe it was finally time to tell her the truth. Tobin took a deep breath and opened her mouth to come clean but before she could it was time for the team picture.  
It would have to wait..._

_***_

_Christen had been staying with her in Portland for the last week. They had developed a routine together that felt so domestic that Tobin wanted her to stay with her forever. Having slept in late, Tobin got up and padded into the kitchen to find Christen standing in front of the stove, swaying her hips to the beat of the music as she flipped some chocolate chip pancakes.  
"Good morning Toby," Christen grinned and poured her a cup of coffee.  
Tobin grinned back, taking the cup gratefully. "Good morning, Chris. It smells delicious."  
Yes, mornings with Christen were without a doubt the best. _

_Sitting down on the couch, Tobin sipped her coffee in silence, watching Christen getting their breakfast ready. The midfielder felt a sense of belonging, of home. Christen felt like home. How wonderful life could be if she got the chance to come home to this beautiful woman every day.  
Soon she would tell her..._

_***_

_"Tobin, stop staring at Pressy," Pinoe said with a sigh. Tobin had been chilling in the hotel lobby when Christen arrived and finally checked into the team hotel.  
Snapping out of her stupor, Tobin shook her head. "I didn't stare at her."  
"Uh huh." The blonde didn't look convinced. "I swear you are so hopeless, it's not even fun to watch anymore."  
Tobin groaned. "C'mon it's not that obvious, is it?"_

_Pinoe raised her brows, an amused smirk on her lips. "I don't think there is a single person on this team who doesn't know." She patted her on the back and got up.  
"Well, except for Chris."  
With a laugh Pinoe left the lobby, leaving Tobin to enjoy seeing her favorite person alone. _

_"Tobs!"  
Once Christen got the room key, she practically threw herself into Tobin's waiting arms. "Hi," she sighed, breathing in Christen's unique scent as she buried her head into Christen's neck.  
"I've missed you so much! It's so good to see you," Christen exclaimed happily, holding her close. _

_Tobin tried to ignore the tingle in her body as she returned the other woman's blinding smile.  
"I've missed you too, Chris."  
"Where is Pinoe? Wasn't she here with you a few minutes ago?"_

_A blush creeped up her neck. "Yes.. she uh- she had to go," Tobin stammered, cursing the blonde for leaving. She underlined her statement with a shrug and took the bag out of Christen's hands. "Ready to go? We're rooming together." They took the stairs back to their room._

_Tobin laid down on her bed, assuming Christen would want to take a shower after several hours on the plane. The mattress dipped down, startling the midfielder slightly.  
"Sorry," Christen giggled, scooting closer to her. Christen's thigh touched Tobin's hipbone now, setting her skin on fire through the shirt. "I forgot my lotion, can I borrow yours?" she asked sheepishly._

_Tobin blinked at her like an owl. "Sure. Wait, I'll get it for you." She scrambled to her feet and rummaged through her suitcase.  
Holding it out like a prize, Tobin grinned at her.  
"Thanks, Toby," Christen said and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before she went into the bathroom._

_Tobin stood there frozen in place, her hand touching the cheek the younger woman had just kissed. A slow smile spread over her face as her heart began to race. Yes, she would definitely tell her soon!_

_***_

_This morning...  
They were running late after Tobin forgot to set an alarm the night prior. To her defense, she'd been all cuddled up against Christen while watching a stupid sitcom on Netflix. They hadn't planned to fall asleep but somehow they did. Now they found themselves rushing through the hotel room to pack their remaining things. _

_"I can't go outside with this hair," Christen stated as she stared into the mirror. Her hair looked a bit wilder than usual.  
"You always look beautiful, Chris," Tobin said, not being able to stop herself.  
An attractive pink colored her cheeks. "Thanks, Tobin. I'm still not leaving the room looking like this."_

_Having an idea, Tobin reopened her suitcase and pulled out her favorite orange beanie. "Here. Just wear this."  
When Christen took it out of her hands their fingers brushed, a familiar jolt of electricity running through Tobin's body. _

_Christen put the beanie on, biting her lip. "How does it look?"  
Taking a step forward, Tobin intertwined their hands together.  
"Stunning. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met."  
She had to say it. She couldn't hold her feelings inside any longer. "Christen, I need to-"_

_A loud knock on the door startled them. Instantly letting go of Tobin's hands, Christen opened the door. A concierge smiled at them.  
"Ms. Heath, Ms. Press, your ride to the airport is waiting downstairs."  
Maybe today wasn't the day after all. But someday... someday Tobin would be brave enough to tell her...  
_

***

The lights flickered as the plane sped up even more. This was it.  
"I love you Chris," Tobin confessed as the silence ended abruptly. The excruciating noise and the force of the impact rattled Tobin's whole body. She couldn't see anymore. Everything was black.

"Tobin!!"  
Christen... 

"Tobin, wake up!"  
With a jolt Tobin woke up, sweating as if she'd just played full 90 minutes. Disorientated, she looked around, taking a few steadying breaths. Christen sat next to her, a worried expression on her face. It was just a dream...  
"Are you okay? You were shaking."  
Tobin nodded slowly.  
"I'm okay now. Thank you for waking me up."  
Christen handed her a water bottle. "Anytime." 

Taking a few gulps, Tobin finally made a decision. She wouldn't waste another moment.  
She took Christen's hands in hers and cleared her throat.  
"I love you Chris," she whispered softly, hoping her admission wouldn't scare her away.  
"I love you too, Toby," Christen chuckled like it wasn't a big deal.  
Tobin shook her head, not getting her point across.  
"No, no... I meant.. I'm _in love with you!_ "  
The younger woman's eyes widened and Tobin started to panic.  
"I- I wanted to tell you so many times... god I've been so in love with you for so long, Chris. But it's- it's okay if you don't feel the same. I just thought you should know. I'm sorry for dropping that bomb on you, I shouldn't have-" 

"I'm in love with you, too!" Christen finally interrupted Tobin's rambling before pulling her into a toe curling kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this little idea in my head for a few days now. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think.  
> Stay safe everyone and see you soon! :)


End file.
